Does Your Mother Know, Shikamaru?
by T.Killer.Kunoichi
Summary: He's so hot and is teasing her but she can't take a chance of a kid like him...Or can she? Shikamaru find Temari clever enough to play his little game but Does His Mother Know That He's Out? ShikaXTema Song/OneShort


_Disclaimer: I own Naruto, suck on that!…I know my right, I have the right to remain silent, and everything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law…No I do not own Naruto…Thank you_!

Yo!

This is my third fanfic and I hope it's enough and not too bad. It's a song fic.

Ok, so… This one includes un-seriousness, Ooc's, a song, lots of nag, too many A/N's, and my first detailed make-out session…

Right, some parts are taken from my own life so I'm sorry if some parts are unclear.

I am not English, and I'm almost sleeping on my keyboard here so spare me please! XD

I put all my faith in you now Danny…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Does Your Mother Know, Shikamaru?**

Temari waited for her guide to pick her up at the gates.

He was late; as usual.

Why was that kid always late? She just didn't get it. How could it be so hard to get here on time?

She signed.

Shikamaru watched her from the branch he was sitting on. He got there 20 mins ago but couldn't be bothered coming down to face her.

Of course he knew he had to, but not right now…

"…" Temari was getting impatient. She'd been there for almost half an hour now. Where was he? Why wouldn't he be here when it's his job to…? Unless…

Unless he is here already, just not showing himself.

Temari searched the area once again with her eyes. There must be something… _Oh no, he didn't!_

Shikamaru watched her getting closer and closer. _Oh dear, I am in trouble._

Temari jumped to the branch he was sitting on. She could see her favourite lazy ninja sitting there doing absolutely nothing.

What an idiot…Sitting here like some handsome guy waiting for his date to show up…Well…Only one part is true…I mean not!

"Well, well… And how long were you planning to sit here on your ass?" She kicked him lightly. _(A/N: How do you kick someone "lightly"? Ideas, please PM me ____)_

Shikamaru twitched at the sudden pain.

"I donno, till you get old? Damn…That was last year" He smirked. Being cocky wasn't the smartest thing to be, but he couldn't help himself.

Temari smirked too; she wasn't going to let him win this.

"…How charming. Listen deer-boy, if you're planning to get all lazy on me now then I'll kick your ass, got it?"

Shikamaru moved forward so he was facing her. For a moment he just watched her. _Heh… She is kind of hot… Wow now!_

He shook his head slightly. He could see that she was trying not to laugh. _Damn it…_

"Whatever you say, troublesome woman… You know I'm teasing, your kindness makes me a little stupid at times"

His sarcasm was almost funny. Temari winked at him and turned to jump down.

"So, let's get down to business?"

"Yes ma'am"

**You're so hot, teasing me**

** So you're blue, well I can't take a chance on a kid like you**

** It's something I couldn't do**

** There's that look in your eyes, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild**

** Oh, but boy you're only a child**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oi, Crybaby"

I know that voice too well…

Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"What do you want, bothersome woman?"

"A new match, Last time you forfeit. I won't allow you to do that again" Temari watched him lying at his cloud-watching spot.

"What? I have to fight you? What a drag…" Shikamaru signed, closing his eyes and looking displeased.

Temari could handle much, but hearing someone complain as much as he did was too much.

"Stop complaining lazy ass. Get up."

Shikamaru opened one eye.

"No"

"I said get up or I'll make you!" Temari was too fired up to be even the slightest bit gentle this evening.

Shikamaru opened the other eye, smirking teasingly.

"No, you troublesome woman. Go bother someone else"

Temari grabbed her fan she was carrying and with the aim of hitting his shoulder; but instead the lazy man beneath her took a hold of it, causing her to go down.

She landed on top of him, caught off guard.

"Troublesome woman, do you have to be so wild?" Shikamaru smirked at the face she was making; a mix between rage, shame and embarrassment.

Shikamaru couldn't help but get this strange feeling in his stomach. He had no idea what it was, but it made him a little nervous.

Temari tried to get up, but he had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her over to his side.

"Now, lie here and relax, will you?" Shikamaru turned his head to face her.

Now it was her turn to play. She sat up and looked him straight into the eyes.

"…No" She smirked. _It's time to turn the tables…_

** Well I can fight with you honey, if you think it's funny**

** Does your sensei know that you're out?**

** And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe**

** Does your sensei know that you're out?**

Shikamaru signed.

"And why not?"

Temari watched him for a while, causing him to get interested.

"I heard your comrades talking. You're suppose to train with them"

"…And?" Shikamaru didn't really get her point.

"…And, if you don't fight me I'll have to tell them… And that'd be a very unfortunate event, wouldn't it?"

Shikamaru now got her; she wouldn't tell them, he knew that, but her point was to blackmail him. How clever.

He figured playing a little wouldn't hurt too much. _(A/N; Ignore the irony here people!)_

He got up and put his hands against her shoulders.

"You can't tell them something if you're not there…." He gave her a small smirk

Temari tried to get up without succeeding.

"And why wouldn't I?"

With that she put her hands on his shoulders and gave it all her strength; success.

Now Shikamaru was the one on the bottom.

"Looks like you'll have to fight me after all…" She put her forehead against his.

**Take it easy; take it easy better speed up boy, that's no way to go**

** Does your sensei know?**

** Take it easy; better cool it boy, that's no way to go**

** Does your sensei know?**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Excuse me, you want me to what?" Temari asked looking at the board in front of her. _He's got to be kidding me._

"Troublesome…I want you to play Shogi with me" Shikamaru rubbed his neck.

Temari watched him for a moment. He seemed troubled, like it was very bothersome for him to ask her. _(A/N: Ignore the irony once again!)_

Yet, she wasn't sure if he was being serious.

"Why would you want me to play Shogi with you?" She sounded ruder than she was supposed to sound, but she didn't really care.

"What a drag… Because you're pretty clever and I think you'd take the game serious" Shikamaru sighed. This was way too troublesome for his taste. Why wouldn't the woman just tell him yes or no?

Temari caught his eyes and she could see that he was serious. Damn serious.

She figured playing wouldn't be too tough but the fact that it looked boring made her think.

Why would he want to play that dull game? It's nothing for teenagers, more for old men. On the other hand he acted like one. A very cute little old man.

She chuckled; she had made up her mind.

"I guess we can play one game"

** I can see what you want,**

** But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of "fun"**

** So maybe I'm not the one**

** Now you're so cute, I like your style**

** and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile**

** Oh but boy you're only a child**

Shikamaru gave her a small smile; he'd hoped for that answer.

"Let the game begin then"

Temari gave him a smirk; how cute.

** Well I can play with you, honey, if you think it's funny**

** Does your father know that you're out?**

** And I can try to win against you, baby**

** Afterwards argue a little maybe**

** Does your father know that you're out?**

_Damn…_

Temari had lost for the fifth time. He was a genius after all, and she knew that...a nice looking genius that annoyed her to no end.

Ok, time to stop with the compliments!

She mentally slapped herself.

Shikamaru just sat there and watched her. She was good, he had to admit, damn good.

It didn't take so much to beat her of course, but she had set up some good traps on the way.

A smart woman. A very smart but troublesome woman. A very smart, troublesome but sexy woman… Ok, time out!

Now what was that just now? "Genius" huh? What a genius, I can't even control my own thoughts.

He'd never ever admit it to himself or anyone, but he was checking her out. From her oh so nice legs covered in fish-net to her intense eyes watching him…

Oh shit!

She'd noticed.

Temari smirked;

"You fancy what you see, Lazy?"

Shikamaru found himself blushing.

Damn that woman…

He looked down, not sure what to say or do. There was just no way he could come up with a lie to cover this up, nope.

Temari chuckled slightly. Now, wasn't this cute? Not only was he checking her out, he was blushing too.

She knew very well what she was going to do.

Shikamaru tried to clear his mind up – No success.

He could feel himself watching her, getting warm in his whole body…

Oh come on, what is this?!

The bothersome woman in front of him saw her chance; she got up and walked up so she was right next to him, a bit too close.

"What's wrong Lazy? You don't know what to say?" She asked.

"You evil woman…" Shikamaru had trouble breathing, something was wrong.

Temari got down on all four and watched him for a while, like a cat.

** - "Take it easy, take it easy: better slow down girl, that's no way to go"**

** - "Does your mother know?**

** Take it easy, take it easy;**

** Better slow down boy, play it nice and slow**

** Does your mother know?"**

Shikamaru felt like he was losing control of himself, what was happening?

She looked so damn good…too good. This was not good.

The cat known as Temari put her arms around his neck.

"What about a new game…?" She whispered in his ear, "accidentally" brushing her lips against his ear.

That was it; the genius we all know had lost it.

He pressed his lips on hers furiously, if she tried to push him off of her, he didn't care.

He could feel her deepening the kiss, adding a bit of tongue.

That was enough to make him take advantage of her. He pushed her off of him, only to press her against the floor.

**Well I can hug you, my honey, if you think it's funny**

** Does your mother know that you're out?**

** And I can kiss you, my baby, smooch you a little maybe**

** Does your mother know that you're out?**

** Does your mother know that you're out?**

Temari wasn't too late to respond though, she pressed her lips against his, sucking out all the air.

He ended the kiss just for a second to take a new breath.

As revenge he stuck his tongue down her throat while running his fingers up and down her chest; she gasped.

**…Does your mother know...?**

He asked for it…

As a respond for this oh so nice action she pulled his hair out of the ponytail, pressing his mouth closer _(A/N: How the hell's that possible? O.o)_

Shikamaru wasn't even sure where he was anymore, the only thing he knew was that he was turned on, damn turned on.

Pressing his body closer to hers wasn't even possible anymore, yet he wanted to get more of the moment, more of her…

** …Does your mother know…?**

"Sh-Shikamaru…" Temari had problems talking. Not only because she had her tongue down his throat but because she was so excited she wasn't sure what so say to not sound pleading.

"What…?" Shikamaru sucked at her neck.

"Does your mother know that you're here…?" Temari licked his earlobe.

**…Does your mother know that you're out…?**

"She doesn't…"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now, wasn't this nice? Erm… Anyways…Good enough for a review I hope?

Be nice ducklings, kittens, puppies, mice, rats, rabbits and clouds and please review!


End file.
